Glasses Fix Your Vision, You know
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Dean buys a pair of glasses to get a girl. Sam gets a pair to get Dean. Simple, no? Wincest.


**Title: **Glasses Fix Your Vision, You Know

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SPN

**Notes:** I went to the opticians, got new glasses and thought of this thing. Review if you like it.

* * *

Yeah, okay, Dean's done more sensible things in his life and he's pretty certain he's done stupider things. But when you over hear a chick talk about her thing for guys in glasses, and this is a girl you happen to like and you are a teenage boy, on the list of stupid things it's kinda filed under the 'you're allowed it' section. The chick was one of the fairly popular-ish girls of his year. She was a deep brunette with long curls and lightly tanned skin, she was smart too. Not real geeky, but smarter than most of the chicks he'd dated – well for a week or so and slept with. Most of them were cheerleaders, who cheated on their jock boyfriends behind the bleachers with him.

Dean's eyesight wasn't terribly amazing anyway. He'd missed a target once when shooting with dad, that made Winchester senior cock his eyebrow at him as if to say _how on earth did you miss that. _It was one time, but enough to make dad believe he needed more training! He didn't have perfect vision but he certainly didn't need glasses. So he bought a pair of frames in a pharmacy after going round and round the aisle. He knew what ones he wanted, because if he was going to wear the things he ought to enjoy it, right? He'd already come up with the answer that he was short sighted, slightly, so he needed to see the board in class. Pretty neat.

So he picked up the ones that had a thick black frame. They dipped lower than the simple frames. A wide, almost gaping curve rested on his cheeks. They were the 60s fashion for men. The brilliant Michael Caine had made glasses like this cool. If you wore glasses before Mr Caine you were definitely un cool, if you wore them after they gave you a _thing. _You know? Yeah, sure, not everyone suited glasses so it didn't work for each and every person on the planet but if you had the face for them, needed glasses, wham bam up goes your status. Strange, no?

Dean had been staring at his reflection, twisted his head, frowning and taking it in. He wasn't used to it, but he had to say, he looked damn fine.

'They really suit you. You look adorable' said the older woman at the counter who had been watching his movements. He made himself chuckle by lowering the glasses down his nose and peering over them. And he called Sam a dork.

'Uh thanks' he flashed his smile in her direction. 'They're for a costume party' he lied, easily. 'My girlfriend is Marilyn Monroe and I'm-'

'Arthur Miller' the woman smiled warmly. Dean nodded, grinning. Yep, that was it. 'So you need the glasses. Very good choice sweet cheeks. Your girlfriend is lucky'

'I hope I will be' he muttered to himself and thankfully the woman didn't hear him. He sauntered over to the counter and the woman picked up a glasses case.

He paid for the glasses, slipping the case into his jacket pocket. He went into the Wal-Mart, buying a Butterfinger bar for himself and a 5th Avenue bar for Sam.

He never mentioned the glasses to Sam, just announced his presence and as the kid looked up from the table, he lobbed the 5th Avenue bar at him.

'Thanks Dean. You went to the Wal-Mart just for that?' Sam asked curiously and Dean shook his head.

'Uh no. I got something for me too' Dean collapsed on the sofa, his brother in his peripheral, now paying attention back to the books laid out on the table.

'Thought so' Sam said, lifting his head to smirk and Dean who just rolled his eyes.

'How was school kiddo?' he asked, and Sam told him about some brat who was the class dick apparently.

'Well if you need to, give him a Pesci-slap, that'll shut him up' Dean winked and Sam huffed.

'You forget I'm not you'

'Sammy, look at you, you've grown up. If he gets more irritating push him over the desk. You can take _me_ down if you try now' Dean praised and waited, slowly sitting up.

Teenage weight collided with him and Dean gave Sam credit, 'cause even though he knew it was coming, Sam was quiet but fast in his movements.

Later that evening Dean was sat downstairs, partly reading Classic Cars magazine he had the subscription to, partly watching TV. Some strange vampire – well they were in an episode -slash supernatural TV show was on and Dean was pretty sure the writers were seriously ignorant _about_ the things that go bump in the night. The only reason people watched the show was for the two male leads, obviously. The fan base was teenage girls judging the amount of deep looks to the camera by the pretty boy, shirtless scenes, and the fact that the two guys oozed sex appeal. What? Come off it, a guy is allowed to spot another guy's - _cough - _talent. Dean shook his head, feeling weird, muting the TV just as some CGI monster went splat.

'Dean?!' Sam called. Dean's ears pricked up, that wasn't the sound of Sam hurt, but of cheery Sam. What would Sam be so happy about in the bedroom that he called Dean?

Unless. _No way_.

Dean got up and ran to the bedroom to find his little brother holding a small case. That case was Dean's glasses case, and it was open.

Before Dean could think about being embarrassed, annoyance flooded his brain.

'Why are you rooting around in my stuff?' he walked over and snatched the case with no avail, scowling heavily.

'I wanted to borrow your aftershave' Sam squinted, looking down at the glasses, a confused expression on his face.

'You coulda just asked, y'know?' Dean retorted, crossing his arms.

'Why do you have a pair of glasses, you don't need them?' Sam asked, a smile itching to stretch across his mouth, expertly avoiding the question.

'If I told you that I actually think glasses are cool, would you believe me?'

'No. It's you; vanity is one of your codes' and Dean just growled at his brother.

'Okay, bitch, if I told you a chick said she liked guys with glasses would you believe me?' Dean tried, hoping Sam would buy it.

'No' Well, you can't shove a guy for trying.

'Well believe what you want then' Dean snapped, snatching the glasses from Sam that were loose in his hand.

'You didn't. Oh Dean' and the smile from earlier grew.

'Shut up geek boy, even wearing glasses I'll still get more action than you' Dean grumbled but Sam didn't even flinch at that.

'Let me see' and Dean's head snapped up.

'What?'

'Put them on. I wanna see' Sam said smirking.

'No way kiddo' Dean snapped the glasses case shut.

'C'mon Clark Kent lemme see' and Dean resisted the urge to put Sam in a headlock or punch him. At least he used an acceptable reference; he could give him that at least.

Dean thought about it, sighing, because Sam knew about the glasses now so this couldn't get much worse. Summoning up his pride, Dean opened the case up once again, taking out the glasses and throwing the case on the bed. He put them on, sliding them to the right position at the bridge of the frame.

Dean looked up at his brother, blinking, and then flashing a smile. Sam's own smile became less smug, more content. Sam's head tilting, taking in the sight of his older, vain, brother in a set of fairly heavy glasses.

'Less Clark Kent more Peter Parker, really' Sam nodded and Dean rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah. You had your fun'

'You look … good'

'That pained you didn't it?' Dean smirked.

'You look geeky though' and Dean would not admit to thinking that his brother sounded wistful and almost envious.

'I look awesome'

'I can't believe you're going to this much trouble. This girl must either mean a lot to you, or be extremely hot. Knowing you I'm guessing the latter'

'Sam! You wound me. But yeah she's smoking' Dean grinned, removing the glasses and putting them back in the case. Sam watched his movements the entire time, an unreadable expression on his face. Dean dismissed it and dragged his brother to watch some crap TV on WB. They spent the rest of the evening taking the mick out of the so called supernatural show. Sam kept mentioning how one of the guys reminded him of Dean.

The girl – Tammy – said he was hot anyway but looked hotter in glasses and she flirted with him, smiling when he said he needed them for a short time before he had small surgery. They were like correction lenses. She believed him and all went as smooth as could be. He had her in her bedroom, for a long, slow night. So yes, it was all good, until her _older _brother – a car mechanic for Christ's sake! - winked at him from the kitchen counter and Dean nearly tripped over his feet in getting himself a drink.

Dean got attached to the glasses for some reason, and he didn't normally do things like that. Perhaps it was the fact that some guys keep girls underwear, but Dean thought that was too… odd. So he left the glasses in the glove compartment of the Impala and thought nothing of them.

* * *

Cela concerne avant tout: à toi-même être vrai

Hamlet, Act 2, Scene 3. Good god, Sam was thinking Shakespeare in French now!

He really needed his sleep. He nodded to himself, hitting his head on the desk, groaning. Without looking up he closed his French phrase book, yawning. Slowly sitting up, letting his back ease into the hardness of the chair, Sam blinked up at the ceiling, cursing under his breath. A thump and a hiss of pain meant Dean was up an about but without the lights on and making far too much noise for somebody who was a trained hunter.

'Sammy? You still goin'?' Dean's voice carried and Sam nodded, forgetting his brother couldn't actually see him.

'Uh yeah. Think I'm gonna turn in though' he called, waited, and eyed the bedroom door. The door to his room creaked open, and Sam – through the means of his desk lamp alone – could see the outline of his older brother.

'Sure?'

'You okay Dean?'

'Peachy. Hey, padawan what's with the light in here?' and Sam grinned at his brother's Star Wars reference.

'Didn't really notice how dark it was I guess' which was damned true, it was now aching his eyes to focus on anything.

'Okay, well get some sleep. I'll never hear the end of it if we go to Bobby's and you're asleep in shotgun' Dean moved forward and ruffled Sam's hair, dropping his hand to smack Sam on the cheek. 'Go to sleep' that last bit was an order.

'You too'

'Hm?'

'You get some sleep to Dean'

Dean dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand and closed the door quietly. Sam was beginning to worry about Dean, his sleeping patterns weren't regular. They weren't in the same district county as regular. But he couldn't tell Dean to do anything, but the guy had to know that worry and protection goes both ways, no matter what dad says.

Sam knew Dean was attractive, you had to be blind not to notice, and deaf not to hear the comments he got. Sam believed that with Dean, it wasn't just his handsomeness. Because Dean's image that he thinks he portrays as a shallow, not very smart, jock type is… well it's just wrong. Dean isn't like that at all, and if you believed that all he was, was a shallower than a puddle, handsome man that had the brains of a male model, you were doing the guy a disservice. It pissed him off when girls – especially on the cheer squad – made a beeline for his brother, used him to cheat on their quarterback boyfriends. And Dean let them. Every freakin' time.

Sam wondered about the girl his brother had gone all out to impress. It was hard to pin point her because his brother had been quiet about the girl – not one comment about her chest, hair colour, legs. Nothing.

For all Sam knew this girl could be extremely geeky, long dark hair and glasses. But she probably wasn't.

Those hard rimmed glasses. First Sam wanted to laugh till his sides were sore; he couldn't believe that his brother had gone to those lengths when he proclaims that his green pooled eyes are one of his best qualities. When Dean actually put the glasses on, Sam lost the feeling in his throat. It was very weird, because you know, Dean Winchester plus glasses equals big status quo malfunction. But when the eyes – which weren't hidden but amplified by the black frames – landed on him and Dean smirked, Sam felt all previous thoughts about stupid glasses leave his head.

Black glasses on Dean were stark against his tanned, freckled skin. He told his brother that he looked geeky, and sure he did. But he looked the kind of geeky you find in Abercrombie and Fitch or Hollister male models. Beautiful geeky. Yeah, Sam's found there's some weird sexual level that's attributed to Dean in his psyche, however he repressed it for years. But in talking to a friend at school, called Kevin, he was told that he should go for it. Obviously he didn't mention that the boy Sam had called his lust on was his brother. Kevin just shrugged at him, telling him determinedly that Sam was cute, smart and round about an awesome person, so he should make a move. He noticed that Dean had held on to the glasses, so he did like them more than he appeared to. Although Dean would never do something like buying glasses, solely for a girl no matter what he says. He's selfless in circumstances – this just wasn't one of them. Sam relayed the glasses thing to Kevin who beamed at him, then went on to explain a store near him that does 'pretty neat' clear frames if he was interested.

Sam, at first, declined the offer. He wasn't sure he could go through with any of the things he wished because – well – Dean is Dean and Sam's not sure how to act around him, not in the way he wanted to.

Thinking about it, he settled on it, agreeing with Kevin. So he created a plan.

When he looked at himself in the mirror of the boy's bathrooms, Sam took a few moments to figure out why he hadn't said anything. Oh, right, that would be because his brain wasn't processing what he was seeing.

'You know, you look damn near edible' Kevin cocked his head to one side, looking at the mirror reflection of Sam.

'I didn't expect that' Sam replied which was entirely accurate. His floppy hair with long bangs that brushed his eyes, big doe eyes to match and tanned skin, paired with a dark blue frame nearly identical to the ones Dean had bought. There were differences, the curve of the frame wasn't as deep as Dean's but still allowed for an owlish look. It was strange to say the least, but the sight was growing on him.

'I'm feeling a little jealous of this boy now' Kevin smiled, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders, chin resting on Sam's left.

later, Sam sat at the table in the living room, waiting for Dean to get back from his shift at the garage, homework spread out in front of him. He was diligently working, the glasses resting on his nose. He hardly noticed them. It wasn't long before he heard Dean come in the door, humming something or other and sounding generally in a good mood. Sam carried on working, not paying much attention, until Dean actually came into the room. He could hear Dean stop in his tracks.

'Hi Sammy. What's with-' and Sam looked up on queue as his brother's face morphed into sheer confusion. Sam had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, employing his best expression of innocence. Puppy eyes and all.

'What?' he asked, a pencil tapping against his lips.

'Where'd you get those specs? And why are you wearing them?'

'Bought them at the mall. There's a girl in my class…' Sam trailed off, watching Dean's reaction. His brother's mouth tightened. Sam could bet money Dean knew what he was doing, his brother wasn't that dim. 'And well you kind of get the reason. I'm not all that positive about them' he shrugged, 'Kevin said he liked them on me and…'

'Who's Kevin?' Dean scowled, but Sam's sure he had mentioned the boy before.

'Just a friend. I think his exact words were _you look damn near edible_' Sam smiled, as Dean gulped but kept his eyes trained on Sam. 'But friend's lie' he added, tapping his pencil against the side of his mouth, looking down to his mass of geometry homework with disdain.

'Well… you look…' Dean still looked perplexed at the situation. Sam could very well _see _behind the expression.

He pouted slightly, shocked to the speed at which Dean's eyes fell to his mouth.

'I take back what I say about your outward geekiness. Partly' Dean smirked.

That wasn't what Sam wanted, not at all. Damnit.

'You know, Kevin told me – not that I'd know – but some people have a _real kink_ for glasses and 'geekiness'' Sam replied smoothly.

Dean licked his lips – the subconscious thing he does about twenty times a day. His brother had his hands resting on the edge of the table, and he glanced to the table and the papers, avoiding Sam.

'Yeah well, Kevin probably has a thing for you-'

'What do you think, Dean?' he asked interrupting his brother.

The tension on Dean's shoulders had reached its maximum as Dean lifted his head. Sam took a leap of faith.

Smiling, open mouthed, he ran his tongue across his upper lip. Slow enough to make his point. It was all or nothing. Sam just hoped he wasn't going to face a punch for it.

Dean had stopped moving, but Sam caught the flicker in his eyes. Inwardly he was grinning, on the outside he waited patiently. Heartbeat hammering against his chest. This was it.

'Christ Sammy' Dean pushed himself off the table by his palms and walked – swaggered – around the table. Perching on the edge of it so he was looking down at Sam, the warmth that was curling into striking heat of his green eyes was smack in the face clear.

Dean cupped Sam's jaw delicately. 'You look gorgeous' and his nails bit into Sam's cheek as Dean pressed. Sam knew it was not to hurt Sam, but Dean trying to withdraw and _not want. _Sam's heart quickened pace as Dean leaned forward, stroking Sam's cheek.

Sam would make a comment about his glasses steaming up but he didn't quite trust his voice.

The kiss, when it arrived, was slow and languid and not at all what Sam expected from his brother. It floored him. He expected Dean to be hard and fierce but he was soft and the trace of his tongue along Sam's lips asking for entrance. The kiss left Sam panting.

'Huh. It's almost a shame you don't actually need glasses' Dean said running a finger along the frames.

'Yeah' Sam agreed, the two sharing a dopey smile.

'I've just had a thought' Dean said contemplating. 'It seems like I have a kink for glasses. That's freakin' weird'

'Depends who you like wearing them' Sam said simply.

'If you say that, my kinks have just got black listed' Dean muttered, hitching a grin and wink.

Glasses fix your vision, you know? Just what it makes clearer aren't things you could tell your optician.


End file.
